


Lean On Me

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [131]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: When Shion dies, peacefully of old age, Mû still falls to pieces. Saga comes to take care of him.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> Original author's note: Takes place in some AU where Saga doesn't do the thing, isn't evil or possessed or whatever your interpretation. Shion dies of old age. The holy war is delayed a few years. Aiolos is probably grand master.  
> (Originally posted 7-8-2017)

Mû is devastated. He's been crying so much he feels like he'll never stop. He knew it was coming, but that doesn't make it easier. His mentor, surrogate father, really, is dead. Peacefully, at more than an advanced age, two hundred and fifty, or thereabouts. Mû supposes that's supposed to console him, but he's having trouble doing even menial tasks like making tea without remembering Shion and bursting into a fit of tears. At this rate he's going to be consigned to Medical with dehydration. He supposes it's a small comfort to know that Aiolos is caring for Kiki while he works through his grief, but instead it makes him feel even more pathetic. He's a grown man, nearly twenty-two, and he can't stop crying.

A psychic door knock sounds, and Mû lets the door of the Aries Palace living quarters creak open without bothering to check who it is. He's hunched over a trio of teacups on the counter, the kettle wailing on the stove, tears splashing against the heavy ceramic. He'd decided to make some tea, and automatically gotten down three cups, one for him, Kiki, and Shion.

Someone turns the stove off and moves the kettle. Warm hands and strong arms turn him around, folding him to a strong chest, and he falls into the embrace, sobbing soft and wretchedly. At some point the person picks him up and moves them both to a soft squashy chair, Mû curled up in their lap.

When he's finally collected himself, he looks up through wet, clumped eyelashes, to find his comforter is Saga. The tall blond man smiles gently down at him, cupping his cheek in one big hand.

“I'd ask how you were doing, but I think I know the answer.” He says, warm and soft and deep, and Mû shivers a bit. His crush on the Gemini Saint has never quite gone away, and to find that he was the one to hold Mû as he cried like a child is a touch embarrassing.

“I'm sorry,” he says in a cracked, dry whisper.

“None of that, Mû. I'm happy I could give you comfort.” He shushes, handing Mû some tissues and considerately looking away as Mû mops his face and blows his nose. Feeling a touch better, Mû pulls himself to his feet, tossing the tissues out and going to pour himself some cold water. Saga follows him, a gentle, large shadow.

“Can I get you some tea?” Mû asks, remembering his manners. Saga shakes his head with a soft smile.

“I'm fine. I came here to check on you,” he reminds Mû gently, and Mû tries out a slightly wobbly smile. Saga cups his cheek again, and stoops to kiss his other cheek. Mû turns his head into the gesture, and their lips touch, soft and fragile. Saga lingers for a moment, then pulls away, better than what Mû had feared. He looks down at him, concerned.

“A-are you sure? I don't want to take advantage,” he murmurs, and Mû sets his glass on the counter before reaching up and dragging the tall blond into a fierce kiss.

“There, now it's not taking advantage. Its reciprocating,” he mutters against Saga’s mouth. Saga groans lowly, pressing back against him and kissing him tenderly and openly.

“I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm going to take care of you,” the Gemini Saint gasps against his lips, and Mû nods.

“You already are, silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
